Stubborn Uchiha
by astridelta
Summary: Sasuke always gets what he wants. And what he wants...is Naruto. AU one-shot


Sasuke Uchiha never went back on his word.

So when he promised that he would make Naruto _his_, he meant it with every fiber of his being.

It all started in elementary school. Sasuke had been at the ripe age of five, sitting in his small navy blue shorts and white polo shirt with the Uchiha crest embroidered on the back in the corner of the room, playing with various blocks and a small, stuffed green dinosaur with purple spikes on its back. The fluffy reptile had been playing Godzilla in the small raven's fantasy, storming a medieval castle when a high pitched voice had grated on his ears.

"But Mooooom! I don't wanna gooo!"

Sasuke pouted at the noise, always used to the tranquil quiet at the Uchiha estate due to his father working, his brother doing something called homework, and his mother cleaning in the kitchen or living room. Looking up, his large, onyx eyes landed on the doorway set in the wall of the yellow painted room across from the toddler, seemingly to represent sunshine when in reality made Sasuke extremely annoyed at the bright color, and that was when he saw...him.

A small, blonde boy with even brighter yellow than the room was standing behind a tall woman with a green dress similar to his own mother's (except his mother's dress was purple) and extremely long red hair. His round face poked from around her leg, three little lines on either cheek as his blue eyes stared up at his new teacher, a woman by the name of Kuernai (or Ms. Kurenai, as it had been beaten into Sasuke's head).

Sighing to himself, Sasuke returned to his fantasy of Godzilla and was about to knock down the castle's gate when the same squeaky voice shrieked out, "Don't weave me 'ere!" And a series of small thumps were heard as Sasuke looked over to see Ms. Kurenai holding the boy's arms above his head and smiling apologetically at the red-haired woman, who was nodding back and looking sternly at the child.

Looking away again, Sasuke huffed to himself and didn't even bother to return to his game when the blonde child ripped his arms from the woman and teetered over to the middle of the room, where he had proceeded to indulge himself with a small race car and a Superman action figure. Eyes on the child, Sasuke had felt a strange sense of want overcome him, like the blonde child was a new toy on a shelf just above his grasp.

So Sasuke did what any child does when they want something: try his hardest to get it.

Standing so he could hobble over to the boy on short, uneasy legs, Sasuke's arms swung by his sides until he was standing in front of Naruto (who, as Sasuke noticed, was being avoided by virtually all of the children in the room with them) and bent down. The blonde child looked up and had met Sasuke's coal black eyes with his own sparkling azure, and Sasuke wanted to think that the stork that had delivered this boy to his family took a piece of the sky and put it in his eyes.

"Hi!" The boy said cheerfully and grinned, the small lines on his cheeks stretching with the action. "...Hi," Sasuke replied quietly and plopped himself down in front of the child, eyeing the Superman in his palm and deciding that he wanted that too, so he reached out and ripped it from the blonde's hand. "Hey! That's not fair!" The blonde complained as Sasuke had begun to wave it around.

Now that Sasuke looked back on the memory, he had been a real dick as a child...

Anyways, the young Uchiha did what any child would do at that age; stick his tongue out and say "I wanted a turn" as the boy pouted. "You're such a...a...teme!" The blonde exclaimed and had proceeded to try and take the toy back, but Sasuke kept it just out of his reach and the boy ended up falling onto his face amongst a pile of stuffed animals. "You're stupid," Sasuke said in amusement (he certainly did _not_ giggle, for your information) while the blonde picked himself back up.

"Am not!" He retorted.

"Are too."

"You just took my toy and won't give it back!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued to play with the Superman figure.

"Ms. Kuernai!" The blonde child exclaimed and pointed at Sasuke then, pouting again. "He took my toy!" The dark haired woman approached and Sasuke could tell she wouldn't yell at him; no-one dared to yell at an Uchiha, after all. It was a lesson that the young raven had learned quickly and adopted the attitude that came with the knowledge. "Sasuke...give Naruto his toy back, please," Ms. Kuernai said softly. And as Sasuke begrudingly handed the blonde back the action figure, one word kept playing through his head. _Naruto..._

Andthenfourth grade came.

Sasuke and Naruto were what people had defined as rivals; determined to beat each other at everything and never wanting to show weakness. However, for a while during this time period, Sasuke remembered Naruto not being the pain in the butt he had come to know...no, in fact, he remembered a much more dark and depressed Naruto. The day he thought of, specifically, was when Naruto's parents had died in a car crash.

The day had started off normal enough, Sasuke was sitting at his desk in the front of the highly vaulted classroom, arranging his pencils and notebooks while preparing to learn how to write cursive when Naruto came sauntering in seconds before the bell rang for the older students to be in their classrooms. With a sigh, the blonde slumped into his seat with his ridiculous black and orange t-shirt and orange pants with matching Nike shoes, a sharp contrast to Sasuke's navy blue shirt (again with the Uchiha crest on the back) and white pants with black DC shoes.

"Morning, teme," Naruto had yawned as he pulled out his journal, his name scrawled in the slot provided and a bunch of multi-colored stickers dotting the black and white front. "Dobe," Sasuke replied easily, having adopted the nickname "dead-last" for Naruto in third grade when the blonde had completely failed every event during Field Day while Sasuke had excelled, even in the ring toss, which he was sure he would fail at.

"Isn't Mr. Jiraiya going to show up?" Naruto had asked after at least five minutes of the classroom murmuring quietly amongst themselves. Sasuke shrugged and opened up the chapter book they had been supposed to been reading for the past week (it was Thursday) and as expected, Naruto simply opened his journal and began to doodle instead of doodling.

Twenty minutes, then a half hour passed and a substitute teacher had come with no news of their teacher and instructions to "sit quietly and work on multiplication", of which the students of Konoha Elementary School had done no such thing...especially Naruto, but that was to be expected Sasuke had assumed...while Mr. Jiraiya came into the room, looking oddly upset as he approached their substitute and whispering in her ear. "I wonder what's happening," Naruto leaned over and had murmured to Sasuke.

"Um...Mr. Naruto and Mr. Sasuke...please follow your teacher to the principal's office.."

"Oh no," Naruto groaned as he stood out of his seat, Sasuke rising as well while they packed their things. "This had better not be about that fight last week..." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he remembered the spat on the playground. Approaching their teacher, Naruto asked loudly "What's going on?"

Instead of answering, Mr. Jiraiya simply appeared even sadder as he rubbed Naruto's shoulder and led the two boys into the thin hallway filled with crude paintings and sculptures made out of clay that looked nothing like the labels suggested they were until the trio was standing in front of Ms. Tsunade's office; AKA, the principal.

Pushing the door open, Mr. Jiraiya allowed Sasuke and Naruto to step inside the small room, a small couch on their left and two chairs set in front of a crowded desk...and a police officer occupying the one on the right. Ms. Tsunade sat behind the table with her back to a window, hazel eyes looking sympathetic as they landed on Naruto, who glanced back at Sasuke in confusion before sitting on the couch. Sasuke decided to stand opposite of the blonde, folding his arms and leaning on a small patch of wall that wasn't covered with filing cabinets and pictures of former students.

"Thank you Jiraiya," Ms. Tsunade murmured quietly as the door shut. Then she turned to face Naruto.

"Naruto...we have some...bad news."

"Aw! Am I suspended!?" Naruto asked and began to wring his hands. "Please Ms. Tsunade, I've never been suspended before! My mom is gonna kill me-!" "Naruto," Ms. Tsunade interrupted and rubbed at a spot between her eyes with her index finger. "This is Officer Danzo of the Konoha Police..." She continued after a moment's silence and the man stood, bandages covering the right half of his face as Sasuke saw briefly before turning to Naruto.

"Mr. Uzumaki," the officer had begun in a quiet tone. "This morning, your mother and father were driving to Namikaze Industries. As they approached a four-way street...a drunk driver ran a stop sign and impacted the passenger side.." Naruto's face paled and Sasuke felt his own heart plummet, despite the fact that he wasn't the one receiving the news.

"...I'm afraid both of your parents died on impact."

Naruto seemed to become a sheet as Danzo said those lines, and even Sasuke felt himself grow cold as the officer turned to him. "Naruto doesn't seem to have any relatives in the immediate area," he had said quietly. "And his parents have stated in their will that, if something were to occur to them that they would be unable to care for their son, that the Uchiha family would take him in until he is eighteen years of age."

Then middle school came...the place where Sasuke realized he had feelings for Naruto.

They were in the eighth grade, thirteen years of age and working in a lab group with a girl named Sakura, who had dyed her hair a strange shade of pink in the hopes of getting Sasuke's attention. Needless to say, all the coloring succeeded in doing was annoying Sasuke.

The raven had been arguing with Naruto as their teacher, Kakashi Hatake (the man refused to be referred to as "Mr. Hatake" or "Mr. Kakashi" in the fear of growing old) approached. "Group 7," the man had scolded half-heartedly over the body of a half-dissected squid. "Either you all stop bickering and get to work or I will hack your grades into zeros!" Naruto crossed his arms and looked away from Sasuke as Sakura said "It was all Naruto's fault!" And Sasuke simply grunted "Hn."

Kakashi rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving the three to get back to dissecting.

...

After the lab, which was also the last class of the day, Sasuke and Naruto had been crossing the road on the crosswalk while bickering about what they were going to have to eat when they got home, not noticing a red Ford truck approaching rapidly...but Sasuke could recall Naruto looking over and shoving Sasuke out of the way, the raven stumbling and turning just in time to see the hood of the car connect with Naruto's abdomen.

Screaming, the girls on the sidewalk backed away as the man seemed to register in that small brain of his that what had just happened was serious as Sasuke bent down by Naruto's side and tried to get the blonde to open his tightly clenched eyes. The raven remembered distantly hearing Kakashi yelling for him to step away, as Sasuke felt, for the first time in his life...scared.

And another emotion that he would later recognize as love as he stood by Naruto's hospital bed.

And so, that led to where Sasuke was now. Sitting across from the boy who was his step-brother, and yet not since he refused to get rid of his last name, watching television as the blonde snacked on Cheetos and drank Mountain Dew. "How can you not love these things," an eighteen year old Naruto moaned in delight as he crunched on the snack. Sasuke longed to make the blonde moan in a totally different way while he watched his now roommate intensely.

"They're fried and artificially flavored, dobe," Sasuke sighed and leaned back on the couch, seeing Naruto lounging on the other one to his left and licking his cheese-covered fingers. "It's disgusting," he continued, and Naruto shot him a dark look before standing and going to the kitchen of their one story apartment...and Sasuke smirked as he heard the blonde almost squeal in shock.

"What the hell are roses doing in our kitchen?!" The boy exclaim as his head poked through the doorway. _It's all or nothing, _Sasuke thought nervously while he stood and approached Naruto...

There was no going back now. Eighteen years of Sasuke's life had led to this...

"They're for you," Sasuke murmured as he stopped, heart pounding in front of Naruto. "...Wha? Did Hinata buy them or something?" Naruto asked, oblivious to how Sasuke was nearly pinning him against a wall. "No, dobe," Sasuke breathed, feeling all self-respect and control over his body being blown to the wind as Naruto's strangely orange scent wafted over his nose.

"I did."

Naruto arched an eyebrow and, almost as if he were _teasing_ Sasuke, licked his lips to get more of the Cheeto residue off his mouth. "Why would you buy me roses-?" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke giving into primitive desire and placing his lips on the blonde's.

"Mmph-!"

Opening his mouth to protest, Naruto instead found a warm tongue sliding between his teeth and gently probing around his own organ and prodding at the roof of his mouth, the insides of his cheeks, until they felt the need for air and Sasuke pulled back, a trail of saliva running from their swollen lips.

"...What the hell," Naruto muttered as the realization that _Sasuke_, the boy he considered to be his _brother_, kissed him dawned on his slow working brain. Sasuke smirked at the confused look on Naruto's face. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to say this to you..." The raven murmured softly and placed his right hand on Naruto's cheek, surprised when the blonde didn't stiffen or pull away...

"I love you."

Those words were what led to the pair getting married a year and a half later...

So, Sasuke Uchiha never goes back on his word...because he made Naruto _Uchiha_ his.

* * *

...What did I just write...? Lol, I guess it's good since I'm publishing it, but ya know, I have no clue what just happened. O_o make sure to leave a review if you enjoyed, or didn't enjoy, this one-shot! Hugs to all ^^


End file.
